


Dinner Date

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexual innuendos, because hide is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: Hide wants to make Kaneki dinner, but is completely unaware that Kaneki is a ghoul.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt, this one is Sinshine's fault.

“I wanna make you dinner for once!” Hide announced. 

Kaneki felt himself pale just a little before forcing a smile on his face. “I don’t have any food in my fridge, Hide.”

“That’s a damn lie, you have to have  _something_  in there!” Before Kaneki could grab him, Hide had darted to Kaneki’s fridge and flung open the door. 

“Okay…you don’t have much,” Hide conceded. 

“See?” Kaneki crossed his arms uncomfortably, hoping that Hide would give up and go home. It was very sweet of Hide to want to cook for him, but Hide was not quite aware of Kaneki’s…ghoulness. It was more of a 50th-date discussion. Or a “spend a lifetime creating a series of complicated ruses and tangled lies until they inevitably collapse like a house of cards” discussion. 

“You have meat though!” Hide took out the brown paper package and Kaneki froze. 

“Uh, no, that’s- leftovers. From a few days ago, they probably don’t taste very good,” Kaneki stuttered out. 

“So I don’t even have to cook it!” Hide said cheerily. He turned to the counter to unwrap it. 

Kaneki had to distract him and get the package out of Hide’s hands. He knew one thing that always worked. 

Kaneki snuck up behind Hide and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. Hide made a slight squeaking sound. 

“What’s this about?” Hide said, as Kaneki started to kiss the back of his neck. 

“Just thinking about how cute you are, wanting to cook for me and everything,” Kaneki mumbled against the back of his neck. Which at least partially true. It was very cute. But mostly horrifying. 

“Aw, thanks babe!”

“But seriously,” Kaneki prised the meat out of Hide’s hands. 

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” 

“-It is not good, and I am not going to let you eat it,” Kaneki said firmly. 

“Fiiine,” Hide sighed and leaned back into Kaneki’s embrace. “You win this time. But mark my words, one day I will get you to eat my cooking.”

“Mmm,” Kaneki mumbled. 

“In the meantime,” Hide said mischievously, turning around awkwardly in Kaneki’s arms to kiss him on the mouth. “Maybe I can eat another kind of meat tonight.” 

It took Kaneki several seconds of dead silence before it clicked and he understood what Hide was asking. 

“H-Hide!” He squeaked out in abject horror. “That’s horrible! That’s the worst way I’ve ever been propositioned in my life!” 

“Is that a no?” Hide pouted. 

“Of course not,” Kaneki said. “Though I really should ban you from my apartment for that.” 

“Instead you’ll just have a very hot evening with your boyfriend.” 

“My very cute boyfriend,” Kaneki conceded. He kissed Hide again, trying not to think about the conversation they would eventually need to have, or the confession he would need to make. He knew the longer he waited the worse it would be. 

But for now he was going to enjoy a very hot evening with his very cute boyfriend. 


End file.
